The Sorting Ceremony
by Seven Starz
Summary: Rose has been on Scorpius's mind ever since he saw her on Platform 9 3/4. He doesn't think about anyone or anything else but her when he arrives at Hogwarts. So by the time he gets sits on the stool, he begs to the Sorting Hat to place him in the same house as her. But what does the Sorting Hat have to say?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. **

**P.S. This fanfiction was inspired by a picture I found on facebook.**

* * *

He watched her leave the train, her red hair flowing in the evening breeze. He watched her make friends with a brunette with brown eyes. He continued trudging along with the first years. He tried to think about something else, besides her. Then his mind wandered on something that was bothering him before he saw Rose - the Sorting. Oh, how Scorpius wanted to be in the same house as that Weasley.

_'But what will Granddad Malfoy have to say about this? He would be disgraced.'_ One side of his head said.

_'Who cares? Father raised you differently.'_ The other side of his head argued. Scorpius grumbled again. He was having another one of those good-or-bad arguments in his head again. It was as if his devil appeared on his right shoulder and his conscience appeared on his left. His devil had the same white hair and storm-gray eyes, and was in a black suit. His conscience, meanwhile, was like an angel, wearing a whit suit.

'But I have to be in the same house as her. I have to.' Scorpius thought, interrupting his conscience and his devil.

_'Yeah, and disgrace Granddad Malfoy? No thanks.'_ His devil protested.

_'Don't listen to him, follow your heart.'_ His conscience replied.

"Will you two shut up!? You're making me even more nervous!" Scorpius hissed. A boy with black hair and a round face looked at him curiously through his round eyes.

"Sorry." Scorpius quietly replied. They had entered the Great Hall. Scorpius wasn't aware when they entered the castle, and neither when they entered the Great Hall. He could feel eyes landing on him, examining him, then moving on to the person behind him.

"When I call your name, you will step up and sit on this stool." An elderly woman with hair pulled back in a tight bun, a pointed hat, and spectacles said.

"Potter, Albus Severus." She called. A boy with messy hair and green eyes stepped up and sat on the stool. It took a moment before the Sorting Hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!". A flush of gratitude filled Albus's face. He half-skipped half-ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasly, Rose." the elderly woman said. Scorpius craned his neck to get a better look. Rose sat down on the stool. There was another momentarily silence, but, to Scorpius, it felt like an hour before the Sorting Hat said "GRYFFINDOR!". There was a burst of applause as Rose skipped to the Gryffindor table, her red hair flowing behind her.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." the elderly woman said. Scorpius tensed. He willed himself forward.

'Calm down.' He ordered himself. He pushed through the crowd of first years. He sat down on the stool.

_"Well, well, well. We have a tricky one."_ The Sorting Hat said in his mind. "An awful lot of courage, very cunning, a brilliant mind."

'Please, please, please let me be with Rose.' Scorpius thought.

_"Are you sure? Your whole family was in Slytherin. They all did well, and I feel you will do too."_ The Sorting Hat said again.

'Please, please, please. . .' Scorpius thought.

_"Well. . ."_ The Sorting hat said. Scorpius could tell that the Sorting Hat was taunting him, but still he pushed further.

'Please, please, please. . .'

_"Better be. . ."_

'Please, please, please. . ."

"GRYFFINDOR!". Scorpius relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He made his way to the Gryffindor table with a skip in his step. He plopped down beside Rose.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius." He said. They smiled at each other.

'Thank you Sorting Hat.' Scorpius thought.

* * *

Scorpius woke up in his dormitory, his palms sweating. He got up and checked his watch. 5:00 am.

'God, it's 5!?' He thought. He laid down again. He'd dreamed about what had happened almost 6 years ago. He smiled despite his grogginess. He couldn't believe how stupid he had sounded back then.

_'But I still thank you, Sorting Hat.'_ Scorpius thought before he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

THE END.

* * *

**That's it! :) Hope you guys liked it! Don't hesitate to R&R! (if any questions, don't be afraid to PM me :) ) **

**-Syanna **


End file.
